While You Were Sleeping
by nowaytoreachme
Summary: Based on the movie. Brooke wants to find the perfect man. When she saves the life of a man she thinks is perfect, will she find love with someone else, someone she didn't see coming? AU NathanBrooke.
1. Expect the Unexpected

**Hey everyone! So…I'm writing another story. I know I should probably finish this before I post it, but I really wanted to post the first chapter to this story. I will do the best I can to update as frequently as possible, while updating my other two stories. I hope you all like this! It was inspired by one of my favorite movies. **

**Background: Brooke and Haley went to Tree Hill High; they've been best friends ever since. They both work at Karen's, but she is not Lucas' mother. Lucas and Nathan are brothers and their parents are Deb and Dan. Brooke has a crush on Lucas only based on him coming to the café every morning. This is an NB story, not BL. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the ideas of the movie While You Were Sleeping, and I don't own the show OTH or the characters. If I did, we would have seen the whole NB sex tape… :P**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter One: Expect the Unexpected_

Life isn't always what you expect it to be. Brooke Davis could definitely vouch for that. When she was a little girl, she often imagined herself as being envied in the eyes of others. She was _far _from reaching that goal. Waiting tables at a small café in downtown Tree Hill was not something she saw herself doing at the age of twenty-five. She wanted to be married by now, or at least, be headed in that direction. She always saw herself getting married at a younger age while she could at least find, what she thought, would be a suitable man.

Glancing down at her vacant left hand, she released an outward sigh. Her love life hadn't been _completely _terrible; however, it wasn't something to brag about. Lately, after she had dated a man for a little over a month, she began to pick him apart, finding every flaw imaginable. It wasn't too long before she then said goodbye. 'You're way too picky', her best friend, Haley, would constantly say.

Being picky was a flaw of her own, yet she never tried to change her ways. Why settle for something mediocre when you can have something great? Maybe it wasn't that she was picky, per say. It might have been that she always had a picture in her mind of the perfect guy.

"Let me guess," Brooke began, shoving her pad of paper in the one of the back pockets of her jeans, "Pancakes with a side of bacon and eggs?"

"Ah, you know me well." He responded, smiling up at her.

When he smiled at her, his blue eyes sparkled in a cliché, prince charming (as Haley referred to him as), kind of way – a way that made her swoon. She felt herself begin to smile at his words. She quickly bit down on her bottom lip to keep herself from doing so.

"Only because you come in here everyday and order the same thing." She filled his empty cup with coffee, and took a step back away from the table. "I'll go put your order in."

He smiled at her once again and went back to reading his newspaper, as she walked towards the back.

After putting in his order, she stopped to look in the mirror. She grimaced at the sight of herself. Putting in long hours, and sleeping short ones, was doing nothing for her outward appearance.

"Prince Charming must be here." Haley said, coming up behind her, with a tray of food.

Brooke jumped at the sound of the unexpected voice. She shook her head before turning around to face her friend. "What? A girl can't look in the mirror just to look? She has to have ulterior motives?"

Haley turned her head to the side, giving her a disbelieving look.

She was defeated. Brooke let out a loud sigh. "Okay, yes, he's here. And, I look like shit. It's a perfect combination!" She exclaimed.

"You look fine, Brooke." Haley said, and went to go make an exit out of the tiny room.

"Fine?"

That's when Haley stopped.

"Fine?" Brooke repeated. "The four letter word designed to describe something that isn't _that_ great, but isn't that bad as well."

Haley shook her head, letting out a laugh. "Wow, you barely know this guy and you're already freaking out. No wonder you're still single."

Brooke stuck her tongue out at Haley.

"Very mature." Haley said, before turning around and leaving once and for all with the tray of food.

"See you tomorrow." Lucas said before opening the door to the café.

Brooke stopped wiping down the counter to send him a slight wave.

"Why don't you just ask him out?" Haley said, once Lucas was out the door.

Brooke quirked an eyebrow in Haley's direction as if she were contemplating the idea. She quickly shook her head before she continued moving the damp cloth in a circular motion against the wooden counter. "Like that wouldn't look desperate. Besides, he's probably seeing someone." She grasped the cloth in her hand and walked past Haley towards the back.

"How do you know that?" Haley asked, following Brooke's lead. "He could be shy. He could be waiting for you to make the first move."

"I'm not going to do that, Hales."

"God. What happened to the girl I knew in high school?"

Brooke placed her hands on her hips, her mouth dropping slightly. "She's standing right in front of you."

Haley shook her head slowly, "Like hell she is."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Fine." She untied the apron around her hips, before walking towards the front of the café, out the door.

"That was too easy." Haley said to herself as she went back to work.

-----

Brooke stood in front of the café not wanting to move once she had made her way halfway towards him. She watched as he bent down to pick up a toy a little girl had dropped along the sidewalk. He bent down to hand it to her; Brooke sighed heavily. "Great. He's even more perfect than I thought."

As Brooke got up the nerve to walk closer, she saw a car coming quickly in his direction. "Look out!" She yelled. But, it was no use, he couldn't hear her. She quickened her pace to get across the street, and over to him. "Look out!" She yelled again.

Lucas looked up, only to see the car just inches away from him and a driver who was too busy talking on the phone to notice.

**Please review! The more response I get, the faster I'll update…hopefully. ;)**


	2. Welcome to the Family

_Thanks for the reviews! There's not a lot of NB interaction just yet, but there will be in the next chapter. I hope you all like this chapter. Please review. I really want to know what you all think. _

_  
_**Chapter Two: Welcome to the Family**

"I don't know, Haley!" Brooke yelled into the phone as she paced back and forth outside the sliding doors of the hospital. She took in a deep breath, "I don't know what I'm going to do." She said a bit more calmly. "You were the one who told me to go ask him out."

"Don't blame this on me, Brooke." Haley said from the other end. She sighed loudly. "Look, we have a lot of customers. I got to go. Call me if you need anything."

"Alright." Brooke closed her cell phone, placing it in her back pocket. She didn't have time to go back to the café and grab her purse since she was embedded into the ground by a larger body lying on top of her. She had grabbed 'prince charming' just before the car was able to hit him. The fall, however, left him unconscious.

She took another deep breath before walking back into the hospital and towards Lucas' room. She had never even known his name before today. She overheard a few members of the staff that were attending to him say his first and last name while going over the stats on his chart.

She reached the room, but was shortly stopped by one of the nurses. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Um, I was just coming to see how he was doing." Brooke replied.

"Are you family?"

Brooke shook her head, "No, but I – " She was cut off by the raising of the nurses' hand.

"Family only." The nurses' words were clear and overruling, which didn't allow Brooke to get a word in edge-wise. The nurse walked away from the situation, closing the door behind her.

"But I was going to marry him." Brooke whined to herself. She was cursed. She, Brooke Penelope Davis was a curse to any member of male species. How could someone be so unlucky? She had finally found what she thought would be _her_ perfect guy, and what did she do? Almost got him killed, that's what! She turned around only to see another nurse staring back at her.

"Why didn't you say you were his fiancée?" She exclaimed, with a wide smile. "You're the one who saved him to, right? Aww! How romantic!"

Brooke's eyes widened as the nurse opened the door to the room and pulled her inside. "You must have been so scared, huh? You don't need to worry! He hit his head pretty hard on the sidewalk, but he should be awake within a few days."

"I'm sorry, but -"

"Oh! You don't even have to ask. I'll leave you two alone." And with that, she was out the door.

Her mouth dropped slightly as she looked around the room not knowing what had just happened. The nurse thought she was his fiancée? She mentally cursed herself for what she had said just moments before. What was she, an eleven year old girl? Of course she wasn't going to marry him! Haley was always telling her she didn't need to be so vocal all the time; maybe she was right.

Brooke's gaze turned to the bed. He was lying there, unconscious; her heart broke. Why did he have to be so nice and carry on a conversation after helping that girl? _Because he's perfect_. Clearly.

She took a seat that was placed on the right side of the bed. She shook her head. _This was crazy. _"Take care of yourself." She whispered to Lucas before getting up from her seat.

The door to the room swung open as a group of people rushed to the bedside. The 'mean' nurse, as Brooke thought of her as, from earlier also came in. She glared at Brooke, "What are you doing in here? I told you family only."

"I'm sorry. I was just leaving." She looked once more at Lucas.

"I would appreciate it if you respected our policy, miss."

Brooke turned around to face her. She could respect their policy, but not when the nurse was being a big bitch. She opened her mouth to speak.

"She's his fiancée." The nicer nurse from earlier said.

"Fiancée?" A woman exclaimed that was standing by Lucas' bedside, holding his hand.

"Fiancée?" Another person asked. This time, it was from a man; a rough, stern looking man.

The two others, the older couple that had accompanied them, just stood in silence, until the woman gripped at her chest and took a seat in the chair closest to her.

"Is she okay?" Brooke asked out of concern.

"She has a slight heart problem." Her husband answered for her.

Brooke smiled sadly. _This was just great. _She didn't want to add anymore stress to the situation.

"Lucas _has _been busy with work. We haven't talked to him for quite some time." The younger woman of the family said.

"So, he simply forgot to tell us he was getting married? Open your eyes, Deb." The rough looking man said. "Have you talked to Nathan? Maybe he knows about _this_." He added, glaring slightly at Brooke.

A chill shot down her spine. She had to get out of there. "I should go." She walked towards the door.

"So soon?" Deb asked, walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're his fiancée after all. And, we'd love to get to know you." She smiled.

Brooke took a moment to look at the woman standing before her. Her parents were never around so it was unusual for a parent to look at her with so much care in their eyes and intrigue to get to know her. Her "parents" could care less about who she really was. She looked back at the older woman sitting in the chair. She was smiling and nodding, urging her to stay.

"Okay." The word escaped from her lips before she had any time to process it. Deb hugged her. She _genuinely _hugged her. Brooke had to say that was a first.

-----

It was just Brooke, Deb, and Mae; who Brooke had learned was Lucas' grandmother, in the room. They were all sitting around the bed.

"So, how did you two meet?" Deb asked her.

"Um," Brooke paused momentarily. What had she gotten herself into? "I work at a café downtown. He comes in every morning."

"And you two fell in love?" Mae asked. "How sweet."

"Yeah." Brooke said in an unsure tone. She smiled before looking down at her intertwined fingers.

"Mom?"

This caused Brooke to look up. She saw a man, around her age, walk into the room. He was wearing a suit and carrying a briefcase in his right hand.

"Nathan, you made it!" Deb got up and walked over to him, hugging him tightly.

Brooke got up from her seat as well, but she stood still. Her uncomfortable feeling was coming back, and once again, she wanted to leave.

"I took the first flight I could get once I heard the news. How's he doing?" He pulled away from his mother slowly.

"The doctors said he's going to be fine, but I'm still really worried."

"He's going to be fine, Deb." Brooke said to reassure her.

Nathan and Deb both looked in her direction. Deb had a smile on her face, but Nathan, on the other hand, looked utterly confused. "Who are you?" He asked.

Brooke smiled uneasily. "She's Lucas' fiancée." Mae said.

"Lucas' what?" He looked to his mother, who only shrugged.

Brooke shook her head, taking a step towards him, and reaching out her hand. "I'm Brooke." She said, truthfully.

Nathan looked down at her hand for a few seconds before bringing his eyes back up to hers. He gently grasped her hand, "I'm Nathan, Lucas' brother."

**I couldn't remember Nathan's grandmothers name, so I just guessed...it sounds right, but then again I don't know. So, in this story her name is Mae. ;) Please review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
